Famille recomposée
by Leilani972
Summary: Suite de la fiction "Amis d'enfance" - Si vous ne l'avez pas lue je vous conseille de le faire! Emmett/Bella. All Human.
1. Retour à Seattle

_Surprise!_

_Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne ferais pas de suite... Mais Emmett et Bella me manquaient trop_

_Pas de super rebondissements au programme, juste la continuité de leur vie commune!_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez!_

_Leilani_

* * *

Bella avait beaucoup de mal à se réveiller. Emmett et elle ne s'étaient pas reposés une seule seconde depuis leur union sur la Seine, deux jours auparavant.

Alice et Jasper s'étaient éclipsés tout de suite après le mariage avec le pasteur Weber afin de leur laisser de l'intimité, et les jeunes mariés en avaient profité pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Emmett, lui, était réveillé depuis longtemps, profitant du sommeil de Bella pour s'extasier sur la beauté et la grâce de celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qui était désormais son épouse.

Il lui caressait chaque parcelle de son corps, déclenchant à chaque contact des gémissements contentement de la belle endormie. Lorsque, poussé par son désir, il s'attarda sur le bas-ventre de cette dernière, elle sursauta brusquement et ouvrit les yeux, désarçonnée.

_**- Bonjour ma belle, **_minauda Emmett en embrassant délicatement le nombril de Bella. _**Prête pour une journée de folie?**_

_**- Emmett, **_gémit-elle, à moitié ensommeillée. _**Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu, s'il te plaît...**_

_**- Vos désirs son des ordres, madame McCarthy.**_ Souffla-t-il en remontant vers le visage de sa douce afin de l'embrasser avidement.

Bella se laissa emporter par la fougue d'Emmett, répondant avec autant d'avidité que lui à son baiser, et grogna lorsqu'il le rompit, le regard taquin.

_**- Sadique! **_Grommela-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

_**- On dirait que ma charmante petite femme est belle et bien réveillée! **_S'amusa-t-il en se dirigeant dans la salle de bains. _**Rejoins-moi quand tu seras prête, on a une longue journée qui nous attend!**_

_**- Qu'as-tu prévu, cette fois-ci?**_ Sourcilla-t-elle._** Encore une partie de strip scrabble?**_

_**- Non! On commence nos vacances aujourd'hui. Il y a dix ans on a visité quasiment tout ce que j'avais envie de voir, mais cette fois-ci, c'est ton tour! Et on commence par le château de Versailles!**_

_**- Mon Dieu! C'est vrai? **_S'émerveilla-t-elle.

_**- Rien n'est trop beau pour mon amour!**_ répliqua-t-il nonchalamment.

Folle de joie, Bella se précipita dans la salle de bain afin de remercier dignement son époux.

**********

Le mois s'écoula trop rapidement selon les deux amoureux. Ils reproduisirent le trajet qu'ils avaient emprunté dix ans auparavant, ne manquant pas d'informer leur famille de leur progression.

En Italie, Emmett emmena Bella au restaurant où il lui avait demandé sa main.

_**- Toujours dégueulasse, la bouffe italienne**_, bougonna Emmett en grimaçant.

_**- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire, Emm'! **_Gronda Bella.

_**- Je persiste et je signe, ma belle. Tu**__** es de loin la meilleure cuisinière du monde, et tout ce qui ne vient pas de toi me paraît fade et sans goût... Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne t'emmène jamais dîner dehors autrement que quand on va pique-niquer avec les enfants?**_

_**- Au moins on économise sur les **__**sorties au restaurant,**_ gloussa-t-elle avant de perdre sa bonne humeur.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Bell? **_S'enquit Emmett, inquiet.

_**- J'aurais voulu qu'Emmy et Dylan soient là.**_ Confessa Bella en mangeant sa pizza. _**J'ai l'impression d'être égoïste, de les avoir mis de côté alors que j'aurais aimé qu'ils partagent tout ça avec nous... Il**__**s**__** me manquent tellement.**_

_**- A moi aussi, mais on les revoit la semaine prochaine, **_la réconforta-t-il.

Bella lui sourit, mais l'éclat de ses yeux reflétait toujours une profonde tristesse. Emmett était mal à l'aise, car lui aussi aurait souhaité se marier devant ses enfants, voir la joie se dessiner sur leur visage au moment où ils se seraient dit ''oui'', en présence de toute leur famille et de leurs amis. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir pu réaliser le rêve de sa meilleure amie, mais il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il avait évolué au moment où elle avait eu Emmy-Lee et accepté Dylan.

_**- Que dirais-tu de **__**refaire une cérémonie, comme celle qui était prévue? **_Proposa-t-il. _**Avec Dylan, Emmy, ma mère et Carlisle, tes parents, Jane... Tout le monde, en gros!**_

_**- Un autre mariage?**_ S'étonna Bella.

_**- Pas vraiment! Disons un renouvellement de nos vœux!**_

_**- Tu ferais ça? **_Murmura Bella, les yeux embués.

_**- Seulement si le thème du mariage est celui qu'on avait décidé au départ!**_ Sourit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

_**- Tout ce que tu voudras, Emm'!**_ Sautilla-t-elle, ivre de bonheur. _**J'ai encore ma robe de mariée elfique. Riley l'avait...**_

Elle s'arrêta, secouée de violents tremblements. Repenser à Riley lui refaisait vivre les évènements tragiques qui s'étaient déroulés le jour où elle devait s'unir à Emmett.

Elle sentit des bras puissants l'entourer. L'odeur et la chaleur de son mari la détendirent immédiatement, bien qu'elle ne put empêcher les larmes traitresses de couler.

_**- Chut, ma belle... C'est fini...**_ susurra-t-il en renforçant son étreinte. _**Plus**__** rien ne nous séparera, mon amour.**_

_**- Je sais, **_souffla-t-elle. _**Mais combien de vies ont été bouleversées avant que l'on ait la paix? Le pauvre Riley n'avait pas demandé à se retrouver dans cette situation... Et maintenant, il va devoir vivre avec le souvenir **__**d'avoir failli tuer deux personnes, dont celle qu'il aimait et qui s'est volontairement servie de lui... C'est affreux...**_

_**- Riley est suivi pour ça, Bella.**_ Lui rappela-t-il. _**On lui a promis de tout faire pour qu'il s'en sorte. S'il n'était pas intervenu, qui**__** sait ce qui te serait arrivé...**_

_**- Oui mais...**_

_**- N'en parlons plus, s'il te plaît.**_ Souffla-t-il.

Bella acquiesça et ils continuèrent à manger, avant de retourner à l'hôtel et de passer un coup de fil à leurs enfants.

Dylan et Emmy-Lee s'amusaient dans le jardin d'Esmée lorsque le téléphone retentit.

_**- Les enfants!**_ Les appela cette dernière. _**Téléphone pour vous!**_

_**- C'est maman!!! **_s'écria Dylan, fou de joie en courant vers la maison.

Emmy le devança et prit le téléphone avant son grand frère.

_**- Prem's! **_Le nargua-t-elle.

_**- Hey! C'est pas juste!**_ Se renfrogna-t-il. _**T'as triché!**_

_**- C'est pas ma faute si tu sais pas courir!**_ Se défendit-elle.

_**- Mais je veux parler à maman!**_ Se lamenta-t-il. _**La dernière fois, je dormais... Tu l'as eu pour toi toute seule...**_

Emmy-Lee soupira, attendrie par la tristesse du petit garçon, et lui tendit le téléphone.

_**- Tiens. Mais après, tu me la passes, hein?**_

_**- Merci, Emmy!**_ Sautilla-t-il. _**Tu es la meilleure petite sœur du monde!**_

_**- Je suis ta seule petite sœur, banane,**_ répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_**- Maman? Tu es encore là? **_S'inquiéta subitement Dylan.

Le sourire du petit garçon s'élargit en entendant la voix de Bella.

_**- D'accord.**_ Murmura-t-il en enclenchant le haut parleur. _**C'est fait!**_

_**- Vous m'entendez, tous les deux? **_Demanda Bella.

_**- Oui! **_Hurlèrent les enfants.

_**- On a quelque chose à vous annoncer.**_ Reprit-elle.

_**- Tu vas avoir un bébé?**_ L'interrogea Emmy-Lee.

_**- Non, princesse,**_ gloussa sa mère. _**Vous savez qu'on s'est mariés en France?**_

_**- Oui!**_ Répondirent-ils tristement.

_**- Et bien avec Emmett on a décidé de refaire un mariage rien que pour vous quand on va revenir.**_

_**- C'est vrai? **_Clama Dylan, surpris.

_**- Oui, champion.**_ Dit Emmett, se joignant à la conversation.

_**- Emmett! Tu me manques tu sais!**_ S'époumona Emmy.

_**- Toi aussi, mini-crevette, tu me manques! On va faire le mariage comme c'était prévu la dernière fois. Vous avez déjà vos vêtements donc c'est bon. Seulement on aura besoin de votre aide pour organiser le mariage.**_

_**- D'accord!**_ Firent les enfants, heureux d'avoir un rôle à jouer dans la cérémonie.

_**- Il faudra appeler tous nos amis et vous déciderez de la date de la cérémonie. Vous pourrez faire ça?**_

_**- OUI!**_

_**- Oh! Tata Alice! Il f**__**aut qu'elle te fasse une jolie robe!**_ S'exclama Emmy

_**- Hum... Je te laisse annoncer la nouvelle à Tata Alice, d'accord? **_Balbutia Bella.

_**- Je la surveillerai, promis, maman! **_Claironna la fillette.

_**- Merci, princesse.**_

_**- Vous rentrez quand?**_ S'enquit Dylan.

_**- Dans une semaine, mon ange. **_Lui répondit Bella. _**On a hâte de vous voir!**_

_**- NOUS AUSSI!**_

_**- Bisous les petits monstres! **_les taquina Emmett avant de raccrocher.

Emmy-Lee se précipita dans les bras d'Esmée afin de lui annoncer la prochaine cérémonie de ses parents.

_**- C'est fantastique!**_ Se réjouit la jeune grand-mère.

_**- Tu nous aidera**__**s**__** pour appeler tout le monde, hein, mamie? **_La supplia Dylan.

_**- Mais bien sûr! Mais avant de commencer, que diriez-vous d'un goûter?**_

_**- Oh oui! **_Exultèrent les bambins.

**********

Dylan et Emmy-Lee remplirent leur mission avec brio. Alice décida de refaire une robe à Bella sur le même modèle que sa première robe de mariée, ce qui ravit Emmy, qui avait promis à sa mère de réfréner les pulsions artistiques de sa tante.

Ils se chargèrent de réserver l'église, avec l'aide d'Esmée, pour le 18 novembre, soit un mois après le retour de leurs parents, et de convier la famille et les amis d'Emmett et Bella.

Les jeunes mariés arrivèrent deux jours après que leurs enfants aient fini de tout préparer.

Les retrouvailles à l'aéroport furent émouvantes. Bella n'avait jamais été séparé de sa fille aussi longtemps, tout comme Emmett et son fils. Aucun des deux ne lâcha sa progéniture avant rentrer chez eux, après quoi ils se les échangèrent simplement.

Esmée regardait la famille réunie avec attendrissement. Elle s'approcha de Bella, un présent à la main.

_**- C'est pour toi, ma chérie. **_Lui dit-elle en lui tendant le paquet.

_**- Tu n'aurais pas dû, Esmée.**_ Balbutia Bella, embarrassée.

_**- J'y tenais vraiment. Allez, o**__**uvre-le!**_ Insista sa belle-mère.

_**- Maman, tu te sens bien? **_Sourcilla Emmett avec une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix. _**Tu laisses Bella la poissarde déballer un cadeau? Elle risque de se blesser avec l'emballage!**_

_**- Je ne suis pas si maladroite que ça, McCarthy!**_ Maugréa Bella, piquée au vif.

La jeune femme s'émerveilla en découvrant un magnifique livre d'or à compléter.

_**- Je l'ai vu dans une boutique de mariage et j'ai immédiatement pensé à vous, **_expliqua Esmée. _**Ce n'est pas un livre d'or habituel, que l'on rempli u**__**niquement au mariage. Celui-**__**là est pour toute votre vie à deux. Vous pourrez y marquer tous les évènements heureux qui vont vous arriver, et j'espère qu'ils seront nombreux.**_

_**- Merci, Esmée! **_S'écria Bella en lui sautant au cou._** Il est magnifique!**_

_**- Il faut l'**__**inaugurer! **_Proposa Emmett en étudiant minutieusement le livre. _**Qui commence à le remplir?**_

_**- Moi!**_ S'écria Dylan, excité comme une puce!

_**- Non, moi!**_ Répliqua Emmy-Lee. _**J'ai la plus jolie écriture, c'est moi qui commence!**_

_**- C'est pas une raison!**_ Rétorqua Dylan, vexé. _**Je suis le plus grand, alors j'écris en premier.**_

_**- Du calme les montres!**_ Intima Bella en souriant. _**Et si on laissait Mamie Esmée inaugurer no**__**tre livre?**_

_**- Moi?**_ S'étonna la mère d'Emmett.

_**- C'est toi qui nous l'a offert, c'est normal que tu nous laisses un petit mot!**_

_**- Te fais pas prier, maman! **_Ajouta Emmett en faisant la moue.

_**- Très bien,**_ céda Esmée en prenant le livre des mains de son fils.

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de commencer à écrire.

**********

_Le 17 octobre_

_Vous venez de rentrer de votre lune de miel et je suis la première à écrire sur votre journal._

_Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous soyez mariés!_

_Quand Emmett m'a avoué son intention d'épouser Bella à Paris, j'ai trouvé l'idée incroyablement romantique._

_La présence d'Alice et de Jasper pour officialiser votre union m'a paru bien vue. Ils étaient là pour représenter nos deux familles, et bien que je n'aie pas pu assister à a cérémonie, je suis heureuse pour vous deux._

_Vous avez insisté pour réunir tout le monde afin de renouveler vos vœux devant ceux que vous aimez. Cela m'a beaucoup touchée et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante._

_Mes enfants sont enfin heureux, et mes petits-enfants ont une famille officielle. Nous souhaitons que le bonheur soit toujours présents de votre côté._

_Esmée Cullen_

**********

Bella remercia chaleureusement sa belle-mère et, après que ses enfants lui aient réclamé un ''super goûter'', elle se mit à la cuisine, reprenant ses marques dans sa maison qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis plus d'un mois.

Avant de se coucher, elle fit un tour dans la salle réservée aux affaires d'Edward. Elle plaça l'alliance qu'il lui avait offerte dans un petit écrin qui contenait déjà la sienne.

Non sans verser une larme, elle embrassa la photographie de son défunt mari, lui murmurant un timide ''merci'' et partit rejoindre son époux, qui l'attendait patiemment dans leur chambre.


	2. Renouvellement de voeux

_Merci à _**Becky1497, aureliejeux81, leti60, Willowme, cecile82, emichlo, christou57, 4ever Jack, Meg-bella, cyntia, Grazie, **mon Padawan **crys063 **et ma chérie **K. Sawyer**_ pour vos reviews! _

_Le chapitre 2 est court et je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre autant... Je me suis vraiment éparpillée et je me suis attardée sur d'autres fictions, mais je n'en oublie pas les autres pour autant!_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

_Leilani_

* * *

Le soleil était au rendez-vous en ce 18 novembre, jour des renouvellements de vœux de Bella et Emmett.

Ayant respecté le souhait des mariés de refaire une cérémonie ayant pour thème le monde elfique, Alice avait confectionné à Bella une robe sensiblement identique à la première, à la différence que celle-ci était parme avec des rubans en satin argentés au lieu d'être rouge. Emmy-Lee, Dylan et Emmett avaient quant à eux gardé leur costumes, qu'Alice avait néanmoins retouché pour l'occasion.

Les convives étaient déjà installés dans l'église, alors qu'Emmett et Jasper commençaient à stresser de ne pas apercevoir Bella et Alice. Le souvenir de l'enlèvement de Bella par Rosalie planait encore dans ces lieux, si bien que Charlie et Jacob avaient reçu comme consigne de ne pas quitter la jeune femme des yeux sous aucun prétexte. Bella avait bien essayé de protester, mais personne ne voulait prendre de risques.

**_ Tout ça est ridicule! **Grommela cette dernière en gigotant sur son siège.

**_ Peut-être bien, mais les ordres sont les ordres.** Rétorqua Jacob.** Je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle.**

**_ Est-ce que tu étais vraiment obligé de me suivre jusqu'à l'intérieur des toilettes des dames?** Sourcilla-t-elle.

**_ Emmett m'a promis qu'il me tordrait le cou si je te laissais seule. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques. On sait ce que ça a donné, la dernière fois. Tu veux encore finir dans la fosse aux ours?**

**_ Mais Rosalie est en prison, voyons! Ça n'a aucun sens!**

**_ Tu oublies qu'elle a le don d'embobiner les gens pour parvenir à ses fins. Qui nous dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire encore une fois?**

**_ Vous regardez vraiment trop de films d'action...**

**_ Arrête de râler, Bell's. C'est déjà assez dur pour moi de me retrouver ici, alors s'il te plait, fais vite ton petit pipi, que je puisse m'en aller.**

**_ J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi. J'ai pas l'habitude de pisser devant des spectateurs. Tu m'as coupé l'envie... **bougonna-t-elle.

**_ Bella... **s'impatienta Jacob.

**_ J'ai la vessie timide! **Geignit-elle.** Essaye au moins de ne pas te faire remarquer, ça viendra peut-être plus vite!**

Jacob soupira et sortit de la pièce, ce dont Bella lui fut reconnaissante, mais elle déchanta bien vite lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un rentrer. Elle prit conscience que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire aux autres, elle avait tout aussi peur que l'histoire ne se répète et que Rosalie ne trouve un moyen de l'éloigner de sa famille.

Elle avait refusé de voir un psychologue après son enlèvement et son accident, refoulant au maximum toute les craintes qu'elle éprouvait afin de rassurer son mari et ses enfants, qui avaient également été affectés par cet épisode tragique. Emmy-Lee n'avait pas quitté sa mère pendant toute sa convalescence, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau, et Dylan, tout comme Emmett, faisait des cauchemars dans lesquels Bella se faisait enlever par Rosalie et ne revenait jamais. Emmett avait dû leur promettre de leur donner régulièrement de leur nouvelles pour avoir une chance de partir en Europe avec sa future femme et de réaliser son rêve de se marier sur la Seine.

Au moment où elle se retrouvait, seule et effrayée, dans les toilettes de l'église, Bella regrettait de ne pas avoir été consulter. Les pas se rapprochaient d'elle et l'angoisse l'étreignit. Des milliers d'images défilèrent dans sa tête, le visage haineux de Rosalie revenant sans cesse dans son esprit. Elle fut prise de vertiges et prit de profondes inspirations afin d'essayer d'oublier son envie de vomir.

**_ Tout va bien, Bella?**

La voix d'Alice de l'autre côté de la porte la réconforta instantanément.

**_ Oui... Juste un petit moment de panique, mais ça va.** Répondit-elle, soulagée.

**_ Tu as fini? On peut y aller?**

**_ Encore une minute... Je ne me sens pas très bien... **

**_ Ne me dis pas que tu paniques! **S'esclaffa Alice. **Voyons, Bella! Tu es déjà mariée avec mon frère! Tu as fait le plus gros, ce n'est qu'une petite formalité!**

**_ Ça n'a rien à voir, Al'... contra Bella. C'est... J'ai repensé à... La dernière fois où nous étions ici...**

**_ Oh...** souffla sa belle-sœur.

La porte des toilettes voisines s'ouvrit et Bella entendit Alice ronchonner tout en grimpant sur la cuvette.

**_ Mais tu es folle!** S'épouvanta Bella en apercevant la tête de son amie par dessus le muret. **Descends de la tout de suite, Alice! **

**_ Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmée. Tu te rends compte que ta peur est complètement ridicule? La psychopathe est enfermée et elle ne sortira jamais de prison. **

**_ Je sais, mais...**

**_ Elle n'a droit à aucune visite et les gardiens n'ont aucun contact avec elle pour éviter qu'elle ne les corrompe.** La coupa brutalement Alice. **Rosalie Hale ne te fera plus de mal, c'est clair?**

Bella acquiesça en souriant, heureuse que sa sœur de cœur ait pu trouver les mots justes pour la rassurer.

**_ Bon!** S'écria Alice. **Puisque tu as repris des couleurs, sors de ces toilettes et viens m'aider à descendre de là! J'ai le vertige et il est hors de question que je regarde en bas**!

Bella secoua la tête, dépitée, et alla au secours de sa belle-sœur.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, la musique annonçant le début de la cérémonie retentit, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emmett qui s'apprêtait à partir en expédition afin de retrouver sa bien-aimée.

Le jeune homme sourit en apercevant Emmy-Lee danser en lançant des pétales de rose le long de l'allée. La petite fille prenait son rôle avec le plus grand des sérieux, au point de bousculer Dylan, qui portait les alliances, parce qu'il n'avançait pas assez vite à son goût.

Alice s'avança ensuite, sautillant gracieusement comme à son habitude, malgré son ventre rebondi. Le sourire d'Emmett s'élargit en observant sa sœur que la grossesse faisait rayonner. Elle fit un petit clin d'œil à son mari et tira la langue à l'attention de son frère, ce qui les fit éclater de rire.

La musique changea alors et le cœur d'Emmett manqua un battement. Il avait beau être déjà marié à Bella, mais le fait de la voir remonter l'allée au bras de son père, dans sa magnifique robe elfique, et le sourire qu'elle lui offrait à cet instant lui coupaient littéralement le souffle.

Charlie la fit s'arrêter à deux pas d'Emmett, et Emmy-Lee prit la relève, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle saisit la main de sa mère après avoir embrassé son grand-père.

**_ Qui donne cette jeune femme en mariage? **Demanda le pasteur, amusé.

**_ C'est moi! **Claironna fièrement Emmy-Lee en posant la main de Bella sur celle d' plissa les yeux et fusilla ce dernier du regard.** Je t'ai à l'œil, mon pote!**

Les mariés et l'assemblée gloussèrent tandis qu'Emmy reprenait sa place en mimant à son beau-père qu'elle était sérieuse.

**_ Je me demande où Emmy est allée pêcher ça!** Murmura Emmett, mort de rire.

**_ Qui lui a fait voir la trilogie ''Le Parrain''? **Sourcilla Bella.

**_ Je plaide coupable!** Gloussa-t-il.

Le pasteur se racla la gorge et la cérémonie débuta. Dylan et Emmy regardaient avec admiration leurs parents se jurer fidélité et amour jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Ils avaient attendu ce moment avec tellement d'impatience qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de crier et d'applaudir lorsqu'Emmett passa de nouveau l'alliance au doigt de Bella.

**_ Vous savez qu'on est déjà mariés, les monstres? **S'enquit Emmett.

**_ Je ne crois que ce que je vois! **Répliqua Emmy, affichant un sourire éclatant.

**_ Et puis on n'était pas là, en France!** Ajouta Dylan. **Là, au moins, c'est officiel!**

**_ En plus, on sait même pas si un mariage en France c'est la même chose qu'un mariage ici. **Reprit Emmy en se renfrognant.

**_ Oui, ça se trouve, vous étiez mariés qu'en France! **Renchérit Dylan.

**_ C'est vrai, d'abord! **Acquiesça Emmy.** Maintenant vous êtes mariés partout!**

**_ Où est-ce qu'ils vont chercher tout ça? **Pouffa Emmett.

**_ Je n'en sais rien, mais ils ont l'air d'avoir réfléchi à la question depuis un bon moment... **répondit Bella.

**_ C'est soit ça, soit ils passent trop de temps avec Alice...** répliqua son époux.

**_ Bon, chut, maintenant! **Intima Emmy, sourcils froncés. **Vous empêchez le pasteur de dire qu'on est une famille.**

Alice marmonna que ces enfants étaient ''carrément insortables'', alors que Bella et Emmett levaient les yeux au ciel et que le reste de l'assemblée riait à gorge déployée.

Les enfants sautèrent au coup de leur parents lorsqu'ils furent déclarés mari et femme, ne leur laissant même pas le temps de s'embrasser.

Tout le monde congratula la petite famille. Esmée et Alice, en larmes, serraient Bella dans leur bras. Emmett, quant à lui, s'amusait à faire virevolter Emmy-Lee dans les airs, sous le regard attendri des amis de la famille.

Contrairement à la tradition, les mariés n'ouvrirent pas le bal en dansant ensemble, mais avec leurs enfants. Dylan et Bella avaient pris des cours pour l'occasion, et s'en sortaient à merveille. Emmy-Lee et Emmett avaient un peu plus de mal à suivre le rythme, si bien qu'à la moitié du morceau choisi pour l'ouverture du bal, le jeune homme décida de soulever la fillette et de la garder dans ses bras pour pouvoir mieux danser.

* * *

Esmée et Alice firent signe aux invités de prendre place afin de commencer le repas, et lorsque les mariés s'installèrent, Dylan se leva et frappa son verre de jus de fruit avec sa fourchette.

**_ Votre attention s'il vous plait!** Déclara-t-il solennellement. **Normalement, c'est le témoin qui fait un discours, mais j'ai demandé à tonton Jazz si je pouvais prendre sa place parce que j'ai plein de choses à dire... **

Bella sourit à son fils et lui fit signe de poursuivre, intriguée.

**_ Avec Emmy on a regardé plein de films de mariages pour savoir comment on faisait les discours pour les mariés, et ils commençaient tous comme ça : ''Je connais la mariée depuis qu'elle est toute petite''... Alors ça ne nous a pas beaucoup aidé parce que c'est la mariée qui nous connait depuis qu'on est nés...**

Emmett et Bella s'esclaffèrent.

**_ Enfin bref, **reprit Dylan. **Quand j'habitais à New-York, j'étais jaloux de tous mes copains de classe, parce qu'ils avaient leur papa et leur maman qui s'entendaient bien. Moi, c'était pas la joie à la maison, et je suis resté longtemps sans savoir ce que c'était qu'une vraie maman. Et depuis trois ans, je me fait chouchouter par Bella. Je me fais aussi gronder quelques fois, et punir aussi, mais la plupart du temps, c'est de la faute d'Emmy...**

**_ Même pas vrai!** S'insurgea la petite, bras croisés, alors que l'assistance éclatait de rire.

**_ Laisse moi parler!** Gronda Dylan.

Emmy grommela quelques mots incompréhensible et se mit à bouder dans son coin. Dylan continua fièrement sa tirade.

**_ Donc je disais que je me faisais chouchouter par Bella. Mais y a pas que moi. Emmy et mon papa aussi se font chouchouter... D'ailleurs, Papa était tout le temps triste quand on vivait à New-York, et, la première fois que je l'ai vu rigoler, c'est quand on a vu Bella à l'école, le jour ****de ma rentrée, il y a** **trois ans. Emmy et moi on est devenus de super copains, mon papa était plus heureux, et maintenant, j'ai la meilleur maman du monde. Elle a même voulu m'adopter, pour dire que je suis comme son vrai fils.**

**_ Dépêche-toi, c'est mon tour!** S'impatienta Emmy.

**_ Bon...** bougonna Dylan.** Je sais pas comment on finit un discours de mariage, parce qu'Emmy pleurait tout le temps en disant que c'était trop beau et que ça m'énervait. Alors je vais juste dire que je vous aime très fort et que je suis content qu'Emmy soit ma vraie sœur maintenant, même si elle est chiante...**

**_ Dylan! **Hoqueta Bella, à moitié amusée.

**_ Pardon, maman.** Marmonna le petit.

Bella, néanmoins émue, se leva et enlaça Dylan avec toute la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Emmett l'embrassa sur le front avant qu'Emmy se racle la gorge, impatiente de commencer son discours.

**_ A toi, Emmy. **L'encouragea Bella.

La fillette se leva avec son verre à la main.

**_ D'abord, je tenais à dire que ce que Dylan a dit est FAUX! Si on se fait punir, ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est lui qui nous fait prendre à chaque fois! **Emmett gloussa et Bella fronça les sourcils. **Bref! Je voulais dire merci à Emmett d'être aussi gentil avec nous. Tu es drôle, fort, tes pancakes sont presque aussi bons que ceux de maman, et puis tu nous as toujours fait sourire, même quand on n'en a pas envie. Quand j'ai pas le moral, ou quand mon papa me manque, tu fais l'idiot et tu me remonte le moral. Je suis très très très très heureuse que tu sois marié à maman et que tu sois enfin mon papa. **

Emmett essuya un larme et Bella lui pressa la main.

**_ Mais je te préviens! J'étais sérieuse pendant le mariage!** Grogna Emmy le visage fermé. **Je t'ai à l'œil ! Si maman pleure a cause de toi, tu auras des comptes à me rendre!**

**_ Je te promets de ne pas la faire pleurer, Don Corleone!** Pouffa Emmett.

**_ Parfait! **Décréta Emmy. **Alors j'ai fini! Ah non!** Elle leva son verre. **A ma maman, mon papa et mon grand frère Dylan!**

**_ Aux McCarthy!** Ajouta Alice en levant son verre.

**_ Aux McCarthy! **Répéta l'assemblée en l'imitant.

**_ A table, maintenant! **S'exclama Emmy.

**_ Nos enfants sont vraiment spéciaux...** gloussa Bella en secouant la tête.

**_ Comme nous à leur âge...** répliqua Emmett en l'embrassant tendrement.

**_ Justement, je crois que tu commences à avoir une drôle d'influence sur Emmy...**

**_ C'est le prénom qui veut ça!** Rétorqua-t-il en riant.

**_ Mais bien sûr! **Fit Bella en levant les yeux au ciel. **On aura tout entendu!**

**_ Première dispute entre époux? **S'enquit Jasper.** Attention, Emmy Corleone va sévir!**

**_ Très drôle, Jasper...** grommela Emmett.

Jasper s'apprêtait à répondre, mais l'arrivée de Jane Volturi à leur table, accompagné de son fiancé, l'interrompit.

**_ Merci encore de nous avoir invité à votre réception, Emmett, Isabella...** sourit Jane.

**_ Vu que nous te devons notre mariage, c'était tout naturel. **Répondit Emmett. **En plus, tu fais partie de la famille.**

**_ Emmy-Lee a bien grandi! C'est fou comme elle a pris de l'assurance, en deux ans!**

**_ Ne m'en parle pas! Je sens que son adolescence sera particulièrement difficile! **Se lamenta Bella.

**_ Bah! Tu as réussi à me supporter, Emmy-Lee, à côté, ce sera du gâteau!** Railla Emmett.

**_ Tu n'as pas tort! **Ricana Bella.

**_ C'est vraiment gentil de votre part, en tout cas. **Insista Jane. **Je sais que la situation est un ****peu délicate, compte tenu du fait que mon imbécile de fiancé est celui qui a défendu Rosalie Hale...**

**_ Une erreur de parcours,** précisa James, mal à l'aise.

**_ Vous faisiez votre travail, James. **le rassura Bella en lui souriant chaleureusement.** Nous ne vous en voulons absolument pas.**

**_ Moi si!** Rétorqua Jane, fusillant son fiancé du regard.** Mais bon. L'important est que nous avons gagné et que James ait enfin compris qu'il ne m'arrivait pas à la cheville.**

**_ Évidemment, mon petit cœur... **soupira James.

**_ Bonjour l'ambiance à la maison... **souffla Emmett à l'attention de Bella, qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

**_ Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas rester. **Reprit Jane. **Nous avons un procès très important à préparer, mais nous nous reverrons bientôt, n'est-ce pas?**

**_ Au plus tard à votre mariage, mais j'espère te voir avant, quand même. **Sourit Bella.

**_ Compte sur moi, Isabella.** Répondit son amie.

**_ Oh! Avant de partir, Jane, est-ce que tu pourrais nous signer notre livre d'or?**

Jane sursauta, surprise qu'Emmett lui demande ce genre de chose, et acquiesça en se dirigeant vers le livre d'or.

* * *

Le 18 novembre

Coucou!

Je sais que je m'y prends un peu tardivement...

Heureusement que ce n'est pas un livre d'or de mariage, mais de tout ce qui pourra se passer de bien après!

Vous venez de renouveler vos vœux devant nous. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs de nous avoir invité, James et moi.

J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer enfin la jolie petite Emmy-Lee... et l'honneur de l'entendre appeler Emmett ''papa''.

Cela m'a réchauffé le cœur de voir que vous êtes enfin une vraie famille. Tous ces efforts pour en arriver là n'ont pas été vains, et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu contribuer à votre bonheur.

Mon idiot de futur mari aussi, dans une moindre mesure.

J'espère que nous continuerons à entretenir nos relations amicales dans les années à venir, et que vous consentirez à venir à notre mariage, le 12 janvier prochain.

Amicalement

_Jane Volturi._

* * *

Elle lança un dernier regard aux mariés, qui se regardaient amoureusement, enlacés sur la piste de danse, et entraîna James à sa suite, laissant la famille McCarthy célébrer le moment le plus important de leur vie.


End file.
